Dark Lord's Consort
by catwjl
Summary: AU: Aragorn becomes the ruling Consort of Mordor
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I just feel the need to explain this fic before beginning it. One this fic does contain slash. It is not a romance but slash is a part of the story. There is also a rape towards the end of the story, I will place a warning at the start of that chapter. Dark Lord's Consort is a prologue to my next story which is Rebuilding a Life. This actually started off as background for my own reference but expanded itself into a story in and of itself. The second story can be read without reading this one. I have started Rebuilding a Life but it is not completed yet. This is my first story of this type so any and all comments would be greatly appreciated, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
*********************************  
  
Soundlessly Aragorn trailed the large party of orcs that was moving too close to Rivendell's borders for comfort. What was a party of close to 500 orcs doing this close to the elven stronghold? Not to mention the several other parties his rangers had reported and engaged in the last month.  
  
"It makes no sense," Halbarad commented from beside him as they paused. "There is no conceivable motive for the randomness of their raids and appearance."  
  
Closing his eyes a moment the chieftain of the Dunedain quickly reran all the recent activity in his head. "They have all been in areas of recent ranger activity. Maybe," here Aragorn hesitated a moment as a new thought came to him. "Maybe, they are seeking out someone in particular. These raids may just be shots in the dark, to see if they can flush their quarry, or possibly distract us from another goal while they act as a diversion."  
  
Slowly Halbarad shook his head. "The second idea is not really plausible. At the moment I can not think of a target important enough to have this many orcs be expendable. We have killed at least three hundred in the last two weeks alone. That is a steep price to pay, for anyone."  
  
Before Aragorn could answer a birdcall sounded to their left. Both rangers glanced at each other before Aragorn returned the call. Turning to face the opposite way he whistled another signal and waited for the answer before looking back at Halbarad. His cousin had already pulled out and notched an arrow in his bow. Aragorn followed suit as he whistled a loud, shrill call. Instantly arrows from hidden archers fell on the unsuspecting war party. The advantage did not last long. The rangers were outnumbered better than five to one and while they could move silently through the trees Aragorn knew it would not be long before they were forced to engage in close range. He just wanted to even the odds more. He hated losing men under his command, especially in what was such a one sided battle. But he could not allow the orcs to continue on their way. There were several defenseless farming villages along their path, the first one less than a two-hour orc march away. He just hoped the runner was able to reach Imladris and that his father could send help, or at least that Elladan and Elrohir were still home. As the orcs closed in on his position he slid to another vantagepoint. Already some rangers had been forced into melee range. With a shake of his dark head Aragorn continued firing and ducking, not enough orcs were down.  
  
In the midst of his own battles Halbarad suddenly felt a lessening of the pressure on him. The back of his neck prickling in dread he glanced over to the other side of the small clearing. Aragorn was surrounded by orcs and more were closing in while others moved to prevent the rangers from breaking through to their chieftain. Aragorn's words of earlier came back to haunt his second-in-command. 'Maybe they seek someone in particular.' They did. Halbarad suddenly knew without a doubt that all the orc activity was a ruse to capture Aragorn, Isildur's heir. Quickly he signaled to the other rangers, but they were unable to break through the massed orcs. In horror Halbarad saw his friend fall, only to be picked up and carried off. Enough orcs remained to prevent the rangers from following too soon. When the clearing was empty Halbarad stood there panting, eyes looking south. Knowing it was fruitless he signaled to of the uninjured rangers to follow. He knew, with the foresight passed down through his line, that Aragorn would not be rescued. But he also knew he would see his chieftain again, but it would be many years. "Aragorn," he whispered in loss and sorrow.  
  
****************  
  
Throbbing pain in the back of his skull pulled Aragorn from blissful blackness to painful reality in an instant. Without opening his eyes and maintaining his steady breathing he tried to place where he was, but it was difficult to concentrate with the pain in his head. This was not Rivendell or the Angle or anyplace he was familiar with he realized after a moment. Most likely deep inside someplace: he could not smell any growing things or hear the wind or birds. Slowly memory seeped into his consciousness. The battle with the orcs, being surrounded and unable to reach the others. He was in Mordor. The knowledge settled uneasily in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Is he awake yet?" A rough voice demanded.  
  
"N-no, m-my lord," a young voice stuttered nervously. "He has not moved."  
  
Suddenly he was shoved rudely in the shoulder, causing his head to snap as a voice demanded. "Wake up, the master wants you."  
  
Unable to stifle a groan at the blinding pain his head jerking caused Aragorn forced his gritty eyes open to see a young boy sitting in a chair beside him and a well built man in the uniform of Mordor standing over him.  
  
"I said get up!" The uniformed man roughly pulled him to his feet.  
  
Aragorn had to reach out to steady himself against the nearest wall. Everything was spinning violently and he could not catch his balance. How hard had he been hit and how long had he been out for? Long enough to make the journey from Rivendell's northern borders to Mordor his groggy mind answered.  
  
"Move."  
  
He was shoved forward hard and had to catch himself on the doorframe. Outside the room two orcs took up position on either side of him, grabbing his arms when he almost fell. He could not focus on anything or even begin to gather his thoughts. Closing his eyes Aragorn tried to concentrate on centering himself for the upcoming interview. He could not see it being pleasant. An overwhelming feeling of dread filling him Aragorn opened his eyes to see rune carved doors in front of him. The menace was emanating from them. As the doors were opened the orcs released his arms and Aragorn found himself staggering for a moment before someone grabbed his arm to steady him with a gentler touch than he had felt since wakening. The hand maintained a grip on his arm and he sensed a body near his ready to catch him if he fell. Knowing he needed to be at his best Aragorn fought to recover himself and regain some kind of balance, but he could not even open his eyes without getting even more dizzy.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" A cold voice next to him demanded, it took a moment for Aragorn to realize that it was the person holding him up. Vainly he tried to open his eyes and focus, but it was taking all his concentration to stay on his feet and not empty his stomach.  
  
"I brought him to you when he woke as you requested," the man who had led him here replied.  
  
The hand on his arm tightened as he swayed and almost fell and an arm moved to rest on his waist, pulling him into the body beside him. Aragorn knew he should resist, but his body was simply to weak and his head pounding so bad he could barely concentrate on the conversation going on around him. "I told you," the man holding him all but hissed. "Lord Aragorn is my guest, he is to be treated with honor."  
  
"He is nothing but a northern troublemaker. You know what blood he carries. We should get all the information from him we can and then dispose of him or let the orcs have him to play with."  
  
Forcing himself to pay attention Aragorn felt the body he was leaning against tense. "That will be enough, Mouth of Sauron. You forget yourself. If you do not want to spend time in the dungeon yourself you will respect and obey my orders. Now, you will stand as door guard until turn of watch tomorrow morning, under the command of the door warden." Aragorn felt himself gently turned, but the slight movement was too much as his head sagged and pain exploded a moment before darkness again took him. As he sank into the welcome blackness the last thing he was aware of were hands carefully lifting him to lay against a shoulder as the arms held him close. Then he knew no more.  
  
***********  
  
As awareness slowly seeped back into his consciousness Aragorn was relieved to find that he had only a slight headache and was able to think straight. That was the only good news he could think of off-hand. He was still in the little room he had woken up in before, which unfortunately meant his capture was not a concussion-related hallucination. Laying still in an attempt to regain his bearings and process the disjointed images he had heard while fading in and out of consciousness. Vaguely he recalled someone being ordered to stay with him and whenever awareness had temporarily surfaced he had been aware he was not alone. Several times the man who had carried him here was in the room. His presence was almost overwhelming in an uncomfortable way. There had been little conversation. Knowing he would not learn anything else by lying their Aragorn forced his eyes to open. He would rather face whatever was going to be done to him than worry about it.  
  
As soon as his eyes opened the young boy who had been sitting with him the last time he woke leaped to his feet. "You are awake! I will go get Lord Sauron."  
  
When the boy raced out of the room Aragorn slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, closing his eyes a moment until the wave of dizziness had passed. How long had he been unconscious for? Steadying himself he waited for his interview with the Dark Lord. This would not be pleasant. Eyes on the door he took a few deep breaths to center himself. Footsteps echoing outside the door caused him to unconsciously straighten as he quickly suppressed a flash of fear. The door opened and the boy scuttled in followed by a tall, well built man with black hair neatly brushed back and piercing black eyes. Aragorn knew instantly this was Sauron. So he did have a physical form, Elrond had thought he might.  
  
"Yes, My Lord Aragorn, I have a physical form. It is good to see you awake. You feel well?"  
  
With a start of surprise Aragorn realized this was the man who had supported him and carried him back to his room on his first journey to the great hall.  
  
"Yes." The black eyes grew colder. "The Mouth of Sauron has been punished for his mistreatment."  
  
Wondering if he was still hallucinating Aragorn was not sure he had heard correctly. Punished? For taking him to Sauron?  
  
"Not for his bringing you to me, but bringing you in the condition you were in." Aragorn felt those intense eyes roving over his body with a possessive light that made him want to wrap the covers around himself. "He must learn to obey and show respect for Mordor's ruling consort."  
  
Still Aragorn refused to say anything. This conversation was not at all what he had expected.  
  
With a shake of his head Sauron walked over and sat down beside him. It took all Aragorn's self-control not to move away. "You are Mordor's ruling consort." Placing a hand on his chin Sauron turned Aragorn to face him. "I have chosen you to rule by my side."  
  
Unable to believe what he had just heard Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Me?" He continued to meet the gaze, refusing to back down or show weakness.  
  
Sauron laughed and released him, turning away. "You. I have watched you for years and have decided you are the only one worthy of the title." Standing up he walked to the door, but turned around just before leaving. "Think about it. You really have no choice in the matter."  
  
When he was gone Aragorn remained staring at the door in shock. Consort? The word kept repeating in his head. He had been raised and trained to destroy Sauron and Mordor and now the Dark Lord expected him to be his consort? Closing his eyes he forced his thoughts to stop racing and to think this unexpected development out. First, was he serious or was this some kind of trick. After reviewing all the words and gestures since he had been brought here Aragorn reluctantly accepted that Sauron was being honest. His almost automatic senses that kicked in when he was being lied to had been silent the whole time Sauron had been present. But what was he to do? Being the ruling consort of Mordor was unacceptable. He glanced about the small room. It was bare except for a bed, night table, and small wooden chair with no windows. There would be no escape from this room. Laying back down he rubbed his still aching head. Maybe after some more sleep he would be able to think clearer and find a way out of this trap he was in.  
  
****************  
  
Stopping outside his reluctant consort's temporary quarters Sauron reached inside with his mind. Aragorn was sitting back on the bed, but his thoughts were inaccessible. With a quick shake of his head Sauron withdrew his mental ears. Unless he chose to read deep, something he was sure Aragorn would sense, he could not read more than the ranger's surface thoughts. And for the last week he had been keeping those blank. Yes, he decided, opening the door, he had chosen his consort well. Despite being confined to one room for two weeks with no contact other than Sauron he had not conceded a thing and was still as strong mentally as before. When he entered Aragorn looked up but showed no other reaction. Choosing to ignore his consort for the moment Sauron signaled the servant to place the lunch tray on the table and leave. Once he was gone Sauron sat down beside Aragorn on the bed and reached out a hand to stop him when he started to shift away. Raising his other hand to his cheek he turned Aragorn's head so their eyes could meet. "You are my consort and as such I may touch you whenever I please and of course the reverse is true."  
  
Aragorn met his gaze but said nothing.  
  
After a moment Sauron took his plate of food and handed Aragorn his. The stubborn ranger had said no more than twenty-five words, if that, since being brought here. Sauron conceded to himself that he was going to have to use drastic measures to get what he wanted. After eating he took his leave, dropping a kiss on Aragorn's forehead as he left. As expected his consort neither moved or reacted but Sauron could feel the consternation in his mind. He was finding it difficult to accept the person Sauron was with the preconceived notions he had been raised with. While this would not be enough alone to bring him around it would make the necessary choice easier. At the door he turned. "If you would just accept your position here this would be much easier on the both of us."  
  
Aragorn surprisingly answered. "No, it would not. I was raised to destroy the evil that lives here. I will not change my allegiance."  
  
Sauron bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of his words. "You will accept your position here. Of that you may be sure." Striding to his private audience chamber the great hall he uncovered the palantir and sent to Saruman.  
  
It was only a moment before the fallen white wizard answered. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Have the three elves been captured?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord. They are on there way now."  
  
Nodding slowly Sauron pierced the wizard with a deadly gaze. "You impressed upon them that they are in no way to be harmed or touched. I have need of those three elves. If any harm is done to them you can expect to face 100 times whatever they have gone through, at the least."  
  
"Your will be done."  
  
"It had better be." Turning away he threw the cover back over the palantir. Soon, he thought. Soon, my reluctant consort you will embrace your position willingly. The Dark Lord smiled contentedly as he sat on his throne. Soon.  
  
****************  
  
Aragorn lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored. Used to being constantly on the move this enforced idleness was slowly driving him crazy. The solitude, since other than Sauron, no one bothered him, was easier to deal with. He was used to being alone in the wild. Here he was left with too much time to think. About Sauron, about Arwen, about his possible future. Wanting to stop these thoughts before the endless circle could begin again he began to pace about the small room. Despite the seeming hopelessness of the situation he refused to give up hope or himself. A knock on the door stopped him mid-step. No one ever came to his room except Sauron, and the Dark Lord did not bother to knock. "Enter."  
  
The Mouth of Sauron entered with his usual sneer. "The Master wishes to see you."  
  
Not bothering to answer Aragorn walked past him out the door and led by his two-orc escorts went to the great hall. As usual the blanket of evil that lay so strong over the doors caused him to shudder. Stepping inside he saw the Dark Lord and several orcs.  
  
"Lord Aragorn," Sauron greeted. "I have a surprise for you. Perhaps you can assist me in deciding their fate." With a wicked grin he stepped aside.  
  
Aragorn was unable to stifle his gasp of dismay and bowed his head for a moment. His brothers and Legolas stood in the center of a ring of orcs, hands bound tightly in front of them. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw him but he did not acknowledge them, his gaze locking with Sauron's. He knew what he had to do. "Release them."  
  
"Let them go?" Sauron repeated, lifting a mocking brow. He also ignored the others in the room.  
  
Aragorn lifted his head fractionally, not releasing the intense gaze. "Let them go and I accept your offer with conditions."  
  
He could see Sauron's head cock slightly in thought. "Come with me." Turning he walked to his private audience chamber. Once there he turned around and walked up to the ranger. "You accept. And what of when they are gone?"  
  
Not breaking eye contact Aragorn shrugged with a lightness he did not feel. "It does not matter. I have agreed and that does not change. But, I will not betray my family and friends and I will not aid in the war against them."  
  
Sauron did not react to the codicil. "And what do I get?"  
  
"My word that I will seek no knowledge of your plans and if I do find some out I will make no effort to pass them or attempt to incite anything. I will rule beside you by day and lay with you at night, but I will not participate in any way in the coming war. Unless, at some point, I am released."  
  
Sauron took another step forward and reached for his chin, tilting his head up, thumb lightly tracing his chin. "Agreed. They will see you crowned before they are released. I want all to know you are mine. You may even escort them."  
  
Doing his best not to think about what he had just agreed to Aragorn only nodded. He turned when the door behind him opened to see a nazgul enter, carrying a formal overtunic. Knowing what was expected of him Aragorn lifted his arms to allow the nazgul to dress him. Looking down as he fastened the tunic he froze for a moment before forcing himself to continue. The red eye of Mordor was emblazoned upon both edges of the collar. A part of him cried out in denial of what was happening, unable to believe that this was really happening. But it was, he knew it as sure as he knew his name. Closing his eyes he bowed his head, seeking his inner balance.  
  
A moment passed before a cool hand tilted his chin up. His eyes opened to meet Sauron's. "It will not be as bad as you fear."  
  
Aragorn said nothing as the hand was removed. It did not matter. The choice was made. As he followed Sauron back to the great hall he felt his head lift and his gait take on a royal bearing. He may not have wanted to be king but he was raised as Lord Elrond of Rivendell's son and his foster father had trained him to a leader's poise. He pointedly did not think about what was about to happen as he stepped onto the balcony, amazed by the size of the crowd that had gathered, outside as well as inside, the great hall. He could not make himself look at his brothers or Legolas.  
  
*********  
  
Elrohir watched in horror as his little brother followed Sauron out of the back room. He immediately noticed that Estel walked with an air that refused to concede defeat even as he was forced into something he did not agree with and feared he knew just what Estel had agreed to in order to save their lives. A long ago conversation with his father came back to him. Elrond had commented worriedly that he felt that Sauron had taken an interest in Estel that had nothing to do with the fact that he was Isildur's heir. The proprietary hand Sauron placed on the small of Estel's back as they stepped onto the balcony together told the elven twin that has father had been right. Bitterly he regretted their determination to set out after Estel despite their father's misgivings. Sauron had laid his trap well and now Estel was well and truly caught.  
  
"People of Mordor," Sauron's voice boomed out and Elrohir had the insane idea that all of Mordor and those allied to her could hear him. "I have chosen my consort to rule at my side. Bow to Lord Telcontar and obey him as you would me." Estel did not move as the silver coronet was placed on his head and all the room knelt to him. Beside him Elrohir heard his brother stifle a sob and Legolas gasp in outrage. The Dark Lord turned to his newly crowned consort. "Escort our reluctant guests to the gates. I will have your proper room prepared."  
  
With a single, sharp nod of his head Estel turned and walked over to the captive elves. His eyes and voice were carefully hooded when he spoke. "Come with me." He turned to the nearest orc. "Bring their weapons and catch up with us." He turned and walked out of the hall, the three elves hurrying to catch up with him.  
  
The four were silent as they made their way through the streets. As they walked Elrohir noticed that Estel took no notice of the people of various races who knelt or bowed their heads as he passed. They had just reached the gates when two winded orcs caught up with them. They hurriedly gave the elves their weapons before fleeing back up the street. Elrohir swallowed hard, "Estel."  
  
"Just go." This time when their eyes met Elrohir could see the pain and helplessness his little brother was carefully masking.  
  
"Come with us," Legolas half commanded/ half pleaded.  
  
For a moment Estel glanced back at the forbidding fortress of Barad-dur. "I can not. I gave my word."  
  
"You know you can never go back," Elladan told him.  
  
Those lost eyes looked back at the elves as Estel squared his shoulders. "I know." Suddenly his eyes burned intensely. "Believe this, even if you never believe anything from me again, I will not betray you or the people of the Light. I will not aid either side in the coming war."  
  
"Unless you are released from your word," Elrohir added.  
  
Shocked eyes met his. "How did you know?"  
  
Elrohir managed a smile. "I know."  
  
Estel did not manage to return the smile. "Even then I will never be trusted."  
  
"How can you expect to be?" Legolas snapped angrily.  
  
"I know I will not be," the words were spoken soft but clear. His eyes met each of the elf's in turn. "Your lives are worth it."  
  
"No, they're not," Legolas shot back. "How could you do this?"  
  
Estel turned to go without another word.  
  
Shooting Legolas a silencing glare Elrohir laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder. He feared this would be the last time. "Thank you."  
  
Slowly Estel turned around, refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall. "Tell Ada and Arwen-" he stopped, unable to go on.  
  
Elrohir pulled him into an embrace. "I will." Stepping back he pulled a sheathed dagger from the small of his back and handed it to Estel. "Ada gave this to me and I to you. Use it when you must." He caught and looked into Estel's eyes. "I believe you and in you."  
  
For the first time Estel did manage a small smile. "Thank you." He looked at all three. "Try not to attack any orcs until you are clear of Mordor. I do not think I will be able to save you again."  
  
Elrohir simply nodded and turned away.  
  
Elladan squeezed his little brother's shoulder. "Be well."  
  
Legolas just turned and walked away.  
  
Once outside the gate all three elves turned to watch as Estel turned to walk back to Barad-dur. The weak sun glinted off the silver coronet he wore as two nazgul paced him as an honor guard. Silently they turned away from Mordor. 


	2. Dark Lord's Consort2

Sauron looked around the room he had chosen for his consort with satisfaction. It was more light and airy than any other two rooms in Barad- dur to hopefully make Aragorn more comfortable. He laughed at himself when he thought of all the effort it had taken to bring Aragorn to him and get him to accept his position. Even if it had been forced Aragorn had given his word and would keep it. Sauron knew that for sure about his consort. Once again he wondered why Aragorn fascinated him so much. Ever since he had first noticed the elven-raised Estel when the young human led an elven raid against his forces Sauron had been captivated by him. It had been years before he had realized that Estel, or Strider as he was more commonly called, was Isildur's heir. That had not changed anything. Sauron still wanted him, but not as a trophy or because he wanted to break Isildur's heir. He wanted Aragorn to be his, willingly.  
  
Sensing his consort's approach Sauron turned to watch as the door opened and Aragorn stepped inside. Leaning against the door he looked around briefly before his gaze focused on Sauron, who was clearly waiting for him. For a few moments Sauron simply enjoyed admiring his new consort. He was beautiful. The leather pants fitted his sculpted legs perfectly and lay tight over his hips, the black shirt and overtunic fit him perfectly. He wore the silver coronet of his new position as though born to rule. This time as he stared hungrily at Aragorn he did not tamp down on his desire as he had for the last three weeks. Tonight he would actually make Aragorn his and be able to claim that delightful body that had taunted him for so long. "Do you like your rooms?"  
  
"My rooms?" Aragorn repeated, apparently still unsure of his place here.  
  
Sauron glided closer, noting that Aragorn stiffened but did not move away. "Yes. My chambers are next door." Tilting Aragorn's chin up Sauron caught his mouth with a gentle kiss. While his muscles did tense Aragorn did not move otherwise and willingly opened his mouth to Sauron's softly prodding tongue. The Dark Lord reluctantly turned away. "I have had a bath prepared for you. By the time you are done dinner should have arrived." He pointed to the bathing room.  
  
With a quick nod Aragorn moved into the small chamber, relief emanating from him.  
  
Sauron smiled, captivated by the lithe backside. No, he thought to his consort's retreating back, you are mine and I will claim you. Hearing the splash of water Sauron turned to ready the room. Tonight he would make Aragorn his.  
  
******************  
  
Leaning back in the steaming hot tub Aragorn closed his eyes and sought to regain his inner balance. Unfortunately it was evading him as the reality of his situation crept inexorably up on him. He was the Dark Lord's consort. Willingly he had bound himself to Sauron. A shudder ran through him. He had never wanted power but he was now a ruler of Mordor. How could he hold on to himself? Determinedly he sat up straight. He would find a way. His brothers and Legolas were worth it. He would not allow himself to dwell on the look of horror and revulsion on Legolas' face before he turned away. Dismissing the troubling image he looked at the simple silver coronet resting on the rim of the tub. It fit him as though made for him. After these last several weeks spent in Barad-dur he thought it might have been. Slowly he extended a hand to trace around the cold metal. He could do this and remain true to himself. Realizing the water was starting to cool he rose and dried himself off. Not surprisingly he found a black silk robe that hung down to mid-thigh waiting for him. Not allowing himself to think he quickly put the robe on and tied it. It was time. To give himself a moment more to regain his composure he ran the comb through his still wet hair. Standing there he realized he was not afraid of being hurt but of being ensnared in the power and seductive web of desire that Sauron was steadily weaving around him. He could resist though. It would be a balancing act, he had given his word, but he would not compromise himself. Closing his eyes he tucked a part of himself away, renewing the shields that protected his innermost self. It was a part of him that he always kept separate, no matter what role he was playing. While he did not completely understand what he was protecting, he knew that to lose that small piece of himself, was to lose himself into whatever role he was currently playing. One day he would truly find himself and who he was. Until then he would protect that small part of himself.  
  
Balance restored he turned and walked into the bedroom. And stopped. A large king size bed was between two wide windows, an end table on either side. Before he could notice anything else his eye was riveted to a large fireplace with a fire burning cheerfully, the only light in the room. A very plush fur rug was in front of it. Aragorn swallowed hard and looked to the chair next to the rug to find Sauron's burning eyes on him. The Dark Lord extended a hand to him and he did not allow himself to hesitate before walking over to him. By force of will he kept himself still as Sauron inspected him from head to foot.  
  
"Dinner is still too hot to eat and you are tense. Come, sit in front of me and allow me to loosen those knots."  
  
Doing as requested Aragorn sat in front of the chair, between Sauron's legs. The Dark Lord's hands began carefully kneading the tight muscles of his shoulders. Slowly he began to relax and untense. Knowing he had some control over how things would stand between himself and Sauron he released the tight control he kept on his emotions and allowed himself to be seduced by Sauron's knowledgeable hands and body.  
  
He moaned low in his throat, dropping his head as the soothing massage continued. There was just enough lingering in the gentle caress to add a layer of seductively to the massage.  
  
A whisper of breath blew over his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Dinner should be cool enough to eat." With his tongue Sauron traced the shell of his ear and was rewarded with another low moan. The Dark Lord made a note to himself to further explore the sensitivity of his consort's ears. Reluctantly Sauron rose and shifted the tray with dinner and a bottle of wine to the floor.  
  
It took Aragorn a moment to come out of his sensual daze. Blinking his eyes he looked up to see Sauron sitting beside him with a glass of wine extended. Still trying to completely refocus his attention Aragorn took the proffered glass along with a plate of food: beef, potatoes, and corn he absently noted.  
  
"I hope you like it," Sauron said. "I did not know what your preferences are."  
  
The former ranger shrugged. "I have few. Elven meals and especially feasts feature a variety of foods, in the wild you eat what you catch or pick, Gondor, Rohan, and Harad all have their own culinary customs." Despite the quality of the food Aragorn found that he could eat little.  
  
Too soon for his preferences Sauron pushed the tray away and set down his wineglass, opening his arms. "Come her." Not giving himself time to think Aragorn did as requested. With a touch softer than Aragorn would have thought him capable of Sauron brushed his now dry, but still unruly, hair back behind his ear. "I will not hurt you, not unless you give me good reason to," he promised. "I waited several millennia to choose my consort."  
  
Forcing himself to relax Aragorn leaned back into the waiting arms. The gentle caress continued down over his ear and to the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as Sauron gently blew in his ear before teasing the lobe with his teeth. Shifting to allow better access Aragorn closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sensations Sauron was invoking in his body. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but this was the role he had accepted. It would be easier for him to hold onto himseolf if he accepted his position in Mordor and worked within its parameters. If he could do some good here it would make this life tolerable. Hesitantly he reached a hand up to lace behind Sauron's neck as he allowed the physical sensations to engulf him completely. This was a part of his new life, better to accept and enjoy than make his new life even more difficult and painful than it already would be. He would survive and find a way to thrive.  
  
**************************  
  
Eager to see his consort's reaction to being loved Sauron lifted his head as he slid off his consort and was not surprised to see sleep heavy eyes gazing back at him. The Dark Lord knew Aragorn had not slept well since being brought to Mordor. The helplessness and attraction he had felt toward Sauron had not allowed the ranger much rest. The dream caresses Sauron had sent had not helped him find sleep either. Gently he kissed both eyelids, which obediently closed. "Rest now, my consort, tomorrow you meet our people." Rising Sauron gently lifted Aragorn into his arms and carried him to the bed. "Sleep yourself out," he whispered, pulling the blankets up and brushing the unruly dark hair back.  
  
Aragorn mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into the blankets, turning on his side to curl up into a ball. Reluctantly Sauron turned to go to his own room. Aragorn was not ready for anymore intimacy yet. Besides he still had much to set into motion. His choice of consort would not sit well with many of his advisors. However the Dark Lord had no doubt Aragorn would prove himself. "Sleep well," he whispered. "You have a tough role to fill." Turning he stepped into his own room, leaving the Hope of Men asleep.  
  
*************  
  
Feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks Aragorn rolled to his back and stretched thoroughly. Soreness and the feel of silk sheets encasing his naked body pulled him to instant wakefulness. Memories of the night before flooded his consciousness. Sagging back against the pillow he acknowledged to himself that he had enjoyed the evening's activities. Spending his nights in Sauron's arms would not be difficult as he had feared. For a moment his stomach roiled at the thought but he forced it to settle. He had made his choice freely. His brothers and Legolas were worth it. 'Forgive me, Arwen,' he thought. 'I love you.'  
  
Reluctantly he rose, it was time to face his new position. Opening the wardrobe he was not surprised to see several shirts, most black but some dark red and deep blue. Pulling on a pair of pants and black shirt he reached in for the overtunic. Lightly he traced the red eye before quickly putting it on and fastening it. Noticing the new polished black boots neatly placed in the bottom of the wardrobe he put those on as well. Walking to the mirror he brushed back his hair and slid the silver coronet on his brow. As he stared at himself in the mirror he felt a wave of sadness envelop him. He was the image of the ruling consort of Mordor. Closing his eyes he banished the sorrow. He could do this and hold onto himself. Back in control he grabbed the sheathed elven dagger Elrohir had given him and slid it into his belt at the small of his back and after a long hesitation slowly pinned his rayed star inside his overtunic. Time to go.  
  
Walking swiftly to the door he was unsurprised to see two nazgul waiting to escort him. He recognized the gesture for what it was: the highest honor Sauron could show him was to have his most trusted minions as personal guards. With effort he ignored the air of cold dread that flowed from the creatures behind him. Ignoring the shudder of dread the doors caused him he strode through them as soon as the guards pulled them open. Not bothering to look right or left he strode directly to Sauron and sat down in the seat beside him. His peripheral vision noted that there were some twenty people standing around, most of them human.  
  
As soon as he was seated Sauron rose. "Perhaps you forget who just entered," his cold voice lashed across the room. "Lord Telcontar," he did not hesitate over the name Aragorn had chosen at his crowning the day before. "Is my consort and your ruling lord."  
  
Aragorn held himself unmoving as Mordor's most powerful reluctantly knelt to him. Keeping his gaze cold and aloof he allowed himself to evaluate the group. All were suspicious of him and held no respect for him. If he was to survive and wield any true power he would have to change that. And Sauron's consort could not be seen as weak. Well aware that Sauron would be reading his thoughts he projected, 'leave it. I can handle myself.'  
  
Once the lords had risen and retaken their seats Aragorn could feel all the hostile eyes locked on him. "Word has it you are a ranger of the north. Dedicated to the destruction of Mordor and our lord Sauron."  
  
Moving no more than his head Aragorn met his gaze with a hard glare of his own. Once the lord had backed down by turning away he turned a similar look on all the others. None could hold his gaze. "What I was or was not before yesterday does not matter. I am Lord Sauron's chosen consort and ruling Lord of Mordor. You would do well to remember that."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
Before the challenge was even fully spoken Aragorn had risen in one fluid movement and held the elven dagger to the challenger's throat. As he noted the wide eyed surprise of the others he was once again thankful for the raising and training by his elven brothers and the years spent in the wild that had honed and sharpened his natural skills. While his speed could not match an elf's it was as close as a mortal could come to it. "Then I will end your miserable life and bestow your power on one more deserving, or perhaps even keep it for myself."  
  
"M-my L-lord?" he stammered, his eyes shooting pleadingly to Sauron, still seated on his throne as Aragorn held the dagger to his throat with one hand and the other held his head still.  
  
Sauron leaned forward with a predatory smile. "I chose my consort well," was his reply.  
  
Hating what he had to do but knowing it was necessary Aragorn pressed the blade just enough to draw blood. "Anything to say?"  
  
The lord's eyes rolled up in fear. "I-I'm s-s-sorry m-m l-lord. I should n- not h-have d-doubted."  
  
Shoving him forward roughly Aragorn stepped away, resheathing his knife as quickly as he had drawn it. For a moment he stared contemptuously at the panting lord before he met the fearful eyes of the others. "I suggest that you do not do so again." Deliberately he turned his back on them to retake his seat. In his mind he could feel Sauron's approval, but for the moment did not acknowledge it. "I believe there was a council in session."  
  
When the talk turned to military matters he excused himself and returned to his rooms. Once there he walked into the bedroom and pulled the curtains open. The cloud covered Industrial City he saw did not soothe his mind as the vale of Rivendell and wilds of Eriador did, but it would have to do. Dropping his overtunic on the bed he leaned his head against the cool glass,shaking. Even more than the night before the reality of his position was brought home to him. The realm he had been raised to hate and destroy had now come under his protection. Staring out at the stark landscacpe he started thinking over all he had heard. He could, he realized, make a difference here if he focused on internal matters and the welfare of those under Mordor's rule. There was a lot he could do to help the innocents. Breathing deeply he allowed Telcontar to emerge. It would take time, and more knowledge of his new home, but he had no doubt that Telcontar would soon be as real as Thorongil, Estel, Strider, or any of the other personas he had worn over the years. There were benefits to being a natural mimic.  
  
Deep in meditation he sensed Sauron enter but did not turn. If Sauron wanted him the Dark Lord would let him know. He would not be a lap dog or a mewling minion.  
  
Entering his consort's rooms for a moment Sauron just stared at the form silhouetted by the weak sunlight. He was glad he had had the large windows installed when he had first decided that Aragorn would be his consort. Aragorn seemed to find strength in the outdoors. As he entered the room he thought back to the council session. Aragorn's aggression had surprised him, although on reflection he realized that it should not have. Years of watching the ranger had shown him how easy it was for Aragorn to fit in with his surroundings or the local culture. That was the main reason he had not hesitated to introduce him as Telcontar at his coronation when he had sensed the name uppermost in his consort's mind. A new name for a new place. Yes, he had definitely chosen his consort well He would enjoy watching him tame the council and all those would would oppose his potition.  
  
Unable to resist the fetching sight Sauron walked over and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's waist, pulling his pliant body against his. Lightly he nuzzled the nearest ear, loving the low groan he got in response. Ears were definitely a sensitive spot for his consort. "I was impressed with your actions today."  
  
Aragorn shrugged, leaning into the embrace and tilting his head to allow the roving lips better access. "If you truly wish me to rule by your side it was necessary." He sighed as the cool tongue traced the shell of his ear, a shiver going through his body.  
  
"You were right." Distracted by the warm body pressed up against his Sauron let the conversation drop. He was more interested in tasting those tantalizing lips once more. With his hand he tilted Aragorn's head toward his and captured his consort's mouth in a demanding kiss, reveling in the low moan as his tongue invaded the warm cavern. Easily he turned Aragorn so their bodies were flush against each other. "I want you," he whispered as his lips slid down the tanned neck to nip at the juncture of shoulder and neck.  
  
"Then take me," he gasped as the mouth traveled back up to enclose an ear lobe. He closed his eyes, this was a part of his life here.  
  
"You were definitely worth the wait," Sauron commented later when he lay curled around his half-asleep consort..  
  
Aragorn was too lethargic to respond as he felt every muscle in his body go slack. He did not allow himself to dwell on the fact that the person he had been raised to destroy was able to awaken his body's responses and sent him soaring to such heights of pleasure. Instead he acknowledged to himself that he could find a place here where he was relatively comfortable. And if he truly could affect internal policies this position would not be so bad.  
  
Gently Sauron brushed back his sweat stroked dark hair back. Shifting Sauron pulled him closer to spoon tighter against him. Lightly the hand continued its soft caress along his arm and chest. "Mordor's internal concerns are yours to do with as you will," he promised. "You are home."  
  
Resisting the urge to debate the issue Aragorn forced himself to accept reality. By his own choice, to save his brothers and his best friend, he had chosen to make Mordor his home. It was a choice he would make again if need be. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him. 


	3. Dark Lord's Consort3

Diclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sauron was as good as his word. Over the next two years Aragorn consolidated his power over Mordor's internal affairs. All but ignoring the local lords he changed tithes and taxes. He also enforced a code of conduct on the ruling elite and military. He met all complaints of the elite and military with a raised brow and, if necessary, unsheathed steel. When the complaints inevitably reached Sauron all he did was laugh and tell them to take it up with Lord Telcontar. At the same time Lord Telcontar became a favorite of the people. He was always willing to listen and lend a helping hand. They adored him and would do anything for him. The military, on the other hand, absolutely hated him. He still flat out refused to have anything to do with the increasingly frequent military campaigns. At the same time he kept his own battle skills honed by sparring with the nazgul as well as the top military fighters. And without fail he defeated them all, even when he fought more than one at the same time. None could track or catch him in training exercises nor could they hide from him. That dislike had led to several assassination attempts, five of which were close. Four of those Aragorn had killed himself, the fifth had made the mistake of attempting to kill him in bed. Sauron had reacted extremely badly to being interrupted and to the threat to his consort's life, Aragorn had told him of the attempts but not of the frequency and intensity of the hatred. The would- be assassin had been killed very slowly by Sauron himself. After that there had been no more attempts. Aragorn had never tried to find out just what Sauron had done to end the attempts.  
  
His nights, nearly all of them, were spent in Sauron's arms. To his initial surprise the relationship was much more than sexual. Sauron was interested in his thoughts and ideas, often asking his opinion on issues and not getting overly upset when they disagreed. But he respected Aragorn's vow to stay completely out of the war and never brought it up. He even respected Aragorn's deep-seated need to roam. Despite his dislike of Aragorn's absence for any length of time Sauron made no attempt to stop his infrequent wanderings. For anywhere from two days to two weeks he would roam the lands and villages of Mordor. The almost desperate desolation of the land caused an ache in him that was almost physical in the former ranger's body. Much of his time and energy on these treks were devoted to trying to bring the land back and assist the local peasants. It appeared useless, but Aragorn refused to allow himself to give up hope.  
  
*******************  
  
"How long will you be gone this time?" Sauron asked with only the slightest edge to his voice.  
  
Aragorn finished wrapping his travel pack before turning to face his lover. "No more than a week." Stripping off his overtunic and shirt Aragorn climbed into bed, laying atop Sauron. "Besides you know this is for the best, your top military leaders are all gathered."  
  
Sauron wrapped one arm around his consort's waist and put the other on his neck to pull Aragorn's lips down to his for a deep kiss. "Barad-dur is lonely without you, " he said when he finally released Aragorn from the kiss. "I just wish you would accept a ring."  
  
Moaning in pleasure when Sauron rolled them over and ground their erections together, the Dark Lord seldom let him have the upper hand or position for long, he replied, "I will not change my mind." He pulled Sauron's head down to his for another passionate kiss.  
  
Once his consort had drifted to sleep Sauron propped himself on his elbow to stare down at his face, looking so young in sleep. Lovingly he brushed the unruly dark hair out of his face. With all his heart Sauron wished Aragorn could belong to him as he belonged to Aragorn. But he knew Aragorn's heart forever belonged to his she-elf. But the Dark Lord could not fault his consort for the well-hidden feelings. Aragorn held nothing back from Sauron or their relationship. He gave himself fully in bed and in private. In public he was beloved of the people and held in awe by most of the military, despite the fact that he refused to have anything to do with the war effort. Mordor had never known internal peace like it had in the last two years. And he never spoke of the life he had left behind, although Sauron knew he occasionally thought about it. For the most part he accepted his life and refused to have regrets or begrudge the decision he had made. Not for the first time the Dark Lord wondered what drew him to this man; it was more than good looks and a good body. Aragorn was actually the last person he should ever have cared for. Raised to be Sauron's opposite he radiated a goodness that was at times painful to many of the creatures of Mordor. But Sauron loved him. Once he had accepted that the feeling would not go away he had moved Middle-earth and her people around like pawns until Aragorn agreed to become his. He did not intend to ever let him go. His mere presence created an ease within him that Sauron had never felt before and it was nice not to have to worry about internal rebellions. The so-called free peoples of Middle-earth were annoyance enough.  
  
As Aragorn rolled to cuddle against him Sauron admitted to himself that he was glad he had refused the offered ring. While he did want his consort bound tighter to him he did not wish for it to be by artificial means. As he began to absently caress the lean chest Sauron realized that he did wish to give Aragorn a special gift. As Aragorn pressed back into his body and moaned in his sleep Sauron realized what he could do. Leaning down he traced the shell of Aragorn's ear and received the expected shiver before flicking his tongue into the ear. "Wake up, love," he whispered, the endearment one he was careful to use only when Aragorn was asleep or unrealizing of the words.  
  
Moaning again Aragorn rolled to his back to pull Sauron down to him for a deep kiss. As he slowly made love to his consort Sauron opened himself to Aragorn's essence as he had never dared to do before. The goodness and light were almost overwhelming but the Dark Lord carefully stored them away as they reached passion's peak together and slowly slid into total relaxation. Pulling Aragorn tight against him as he slid back into sleep Sauron smiled. This gift would be perfect.  
  
************  
  
Freezing in his tracks Aragorn strained his ears. Very faintly to the west he could hear screams. As he cautiously moved closer they became clearer as the terrified cries of women and children. Not pausing to think he broke into a run. It was not long before he recognized the signs of a war party. He was close to Gondor's borders. A border skirmish. His eyes narrowed in distaste and anger. The winners were terrorizing the surviving women and children. He was careful to keep his passage quiet and untraceable. His blood was boiling. Aragorn paused a moment just outside the small farming village to regain his composure and rein in his emotions, he also slipped on his coronet. "Cease at once!" he commanded as he strode into the Village Square. With relief he realized he was in time. The women were bound and lined up for inspection, but none showed any signs of having been touched. The children were all gathered together, but they too showed no signs of being abused. "Lord Telcontar demands you stand down, at once!" He threw every once of command he possessed into the order.  
  
All eyes turned to him. The man he recognized as the commander stalked up to him. "Lord Telcontar has nothing to do with the war," he stated belligerently.  
  
Aragorn met the scornful gaze without flinching. "By my choice. And this is not war. These are innocents in the battle." He took a step forward as his hand drifted to the small of his back, where it was known he kept his elven dagger. "Do you care to challenge me?" His voice was pleasant despite the anger seething inside him.  
  
Disgusted Aragorn watched as the commander hastily backed down. "As you command," he muttered.  
  
With effort Aragorn kept his relief hidden behind a cold, self-assured exterior. If the entire company chose to defy him he could not win. "Untie them," he ordered. Once that was done he stepped up to the women, who had quickly gathered the children to them. "I will take you to safety," he told them, making his voice soft and reassuring, one he had used many times during his years as a ranger. "You will not be hurt." His cold eyes turned back to the soldiers. "Return to your duty." Softening his eyes and expression he turned back to the women. "Gather what you must, but take no more than you can easily carry. We have at least a days journey."  
  
Within an hour they had set out. It was not what Aragorn would call one of his more comfortable journeys. The women were afraid of him and the children followed their lead. While he had often been distrusted by those he protected or led it was not something he had ever truly adjusted to. Oh well, it was only for a few days. Sauron would be upset, this detour would delay his return by at least a week. Glancing behind him at the confused, scared, and weary woman and chilldren he shrugged that concern away. This was more important.  
  
************  
  
Faramir held up a hand to halt his rangers and listened more intently. The sound of many people tramping through the forest traveled loudly through the still air. Holding up a hand he signaled his rangers into hiding. He watched curiously as a man stepped into the small clearing, leading about a hundred women and children. The man, dressed in worn traveling clothes, stopped and looked around. Faramir felt as though he and all his men were exposed. "I come here in peace," he announced. "I wish to deliver these innocents into your protective hands."  
  
Signaling to his men to remain hidden Faramir stepped forward into the clearing. "What happened?"  
  
A young woman carrying a toddler stepped forward. "Our village was attacked. Lord Telcontar prevented the soldiers from harming us and has guided us safely here." She glanced up at their protector with a shy smile. "He would not allow any of us to be touched."  
  
At the name Faramir's eyes shot back to the man. He was standing completely relaxed in the center of the clearing despite being surrounded by enemies. The steward's youngest son had no doubt that Lord Telcontar knew about his concealed rangers. Briefly he reviewed what he knew about Sauron's consort. The truth was very little. Only that the common people loved him and the military hated him and that he refused to participate in the battle with the free peoples. And that he was rumored to be originally from the north. What he saw was a man with complete confidence in himself who appeared content with the choices he had made. He sensed a core of goodness that surprised him. Faramir decided he would not want to cross this man, but if circumstances were different would follow him without question or doubt. "Why?"  
  
The shuttered eyes met his. "They are innocents. I can make no promises since I have nothing to do with the attacks, but I will do my best to see that no non-combatants are harmed. I expect the same of you." Without another word he turned and walked away, disappearing back into the forest.  
  
Not moving Faramir watched him go. He signaled two of his men to follow but was not surprised when they returned to report that he had vanished. He knew his father would berate him for not taking the man prisoner or killing him outright. Faramir himself wondered why the thought had not even occurred to him. Even if it had, he acknowledged to himself, he could not have made himself act on it. Lord Telcontar had acted honorably in returning the civilian. He could not repay that act with treachery. There was more to this Lord Telcontar than simply being Sauron's consort. As the young captain led the survivors to the relative safety of Gondor's guarded borders Faramir knew with certainty that he would meet Telcontar again. And most surprising of all, he was looking forward to it.  
  
********************  
  
Not bothering to stifle his yawn Aragorn walked through the black gates and into Mordor. Immediately he felt the cold chill of his guardian nazgul take up position behind him, but it was no more than an acknowledgement. The waves of fear radiating off them no longer phased him any more than the doors to the great hall did. He guessed that after a while the body just couldn't survive on those instincts so tuned them out. Although not affected by the presence of evil he was extra sensitive to being in its presence, or could sense when it approached. As he strolled to Barad-dur he was too tired to worry about the confrontation he would most likely have with Sauron. Not only had he saved Gondorian innocents and given standing orders about the treatment of prisoners to the army, but he was also almost three weeks late in returning. Granted he had sent word, but he had still been gone just under a month. At least it was evening and he would see Sauron alone. No councils were permitted to extend beyond the dinner hour and tomorrow was a day of rest. Stumbling into hies room he was not surprised to see the bed turned down and waiting for him. Quickly stripping off his clothes he collapsed on the bed, his last thought curiosity about why Sauron was not there to greet him. Sleeps welcoming arms enfolded him before he could puzzle it out.  
  
The moon had risen fully in the sky when Aragorn woke. His internal clock told him he been asleep for nearly three hours. Yawning he wearily pushed himself to a sitting position, glancing at the door that separated his chambers form Sauron's. The Dark Lord had not come to greet him. Aragorn was not sure what to think about the lack. Always before Sauron had been waiting for him or had come to him as soon as he was free. For a moment he stared at the closed door, silently debating. In the two plus years he had been ruling consort he had never entered Sauron's rooms. The Dark Lord always came to him. Making up his mind he rose and pulled on his robe walking to the door. He hesitated a moment before pulling it open. Evil lived in this room, although it was no longer as strong as it had once been. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the darkened room.  
  
Sauron snapped awake at the sound of his door latch being thrown. He did not need to sleep often but when he did it was long and deep. Sitting up he was surprised to see his consort standing in the dim light thrown from his room. While he had known Aragorn would return this evening he had been too tired to go to him, even though his desire for his consort was almost painful. "Aragorn?"  
  
Almost hesitantly Aragorn walked over to him. "I was just wandering if everything was alright?"  
  
When he stopped near the edge of the bed Sauron groaned in realization and desire. Aragorn was clad only in his short silk robe, loosely tied. "Now it is." Before his consort could respond Sauron pulled him down to the bed and rolled on top of him, capturing his lips in an intense kiss. It had been too long.  
  
"Satisfied, my consort?" he whispered later as he pulled Aragorn to him,spooning around him.  
  
Completely relaxed with exhaustion creeeping back up on him Aragorn found himself unable to find the energy to reply. Body completely spent he could not even find the energy to move. Relaxing into the comfortable and by now familiar embrace he asked, "why?" At the same time he did not bother to stifle his yawn or explain more fully. Sauron could read the question in his mind.  
  
"Get some rest," Saauron chided instead of replying and dropped a light kiss on his head. "We will talk when you wake."  
  
Too tired to debate Aragorn allowed his eyes to close. Sleep instantly enfolded him.  
  
**************  
  
Consciousness returned slowly to Aragorn. The first thing he was aware of was a sense of complete relaxation, second he was held tight in a warm embrace. A warm embrace? The last realization shot him to complete wakefulness. Opening his eyes he glanced behind him. Sauron was spooned tight against his back. For a moment Aragorn wondered if he was still asleep. While he had often fallen asleep with Sauron holding him, he had never woken up in the his embrace. When he had questioned Sauron had told him he needed little or no sleep most nights. Memories of the night before washing over him he again wondered about Sauron's need for complete control, especially when he had just returned. His goal was not Aragorn's submission, but more like he was restaking a claim. Deep in his heart he knew Sauron loved him in ways Aragorn could not return, even had he wanted to. His heart still belonged to Arwen and in the north. There were nights when he stared up at the evening star and felt an almost physical ache at all he had lost or given up as the desire to see his friends and family overwhelmed him. Most of the time he was able to rein in or push those desires to the back of his mind, but they were still there, and Sauron knew it.  
  
Closing his eyes he pushed the homesickness into a box in the back of his mind and sealed it shut. He was making a difference here and his life was not that bad. He was able to make a difference here. The common people were living better lives and were not under an iron rule any longer. They also had a way to let their grievances be known and not be punished for it. Idly he let his mind run over the list of things he would have to do and meetings he would arrange. While the lords no longer openly defied him they did their best to sneak around his rules, and after a three week absence he knew there was going to be a lot of clean-up to do. Mordor was not home, nor did he think it ever would be, but he had carved himself a comfortable niche. And if his presence brought some light to this place of darkness and the innocents trapped within, it was not so high a price to pay.  
  
"You dream of your past," Sauron whispered in his ear.  
  
Rolling to his back Aragorn shrugged, feeling Sauron's arms shift to accommodate his new position. "Not really. I have a lot to catch up on." Aragorn was not sure what the response to his comment would be. They still had to discuss his extra long absence and the new orders he had given the army. "I half wish today was not a rest day."  
  
With a nod Sauron propped himself up on an elbow. "You were gone longer than expected and left standing orders for the military."  
  
Not willing to back down on this issue Aragorn met Sauron's eyes. "Only in regards to civilians. And before you say anything I informed Gondor's captain that I expect the same treatment on their part."  
  
Unable to hide his surprise Sauron raised an eyebrow. "Their behavior?"  
  
Aragorn responded with a knowing look. "You know what I mean. In the heat of battle and the glow of victory it is easy for warriors to forget themselves. I will not see innocents hurt over raging emotions. Not when I can prevent it."  
  
Without replying Sauron rose and walked to his desk. While he rummaged within it Aragorn sat up to lean against the headboard, pulling his robe closed and tying it loosely. The idea of a hot bath was calling out to him. After a few minutes of searching Sauron closed the desk and walked back over to him. In his hand he held a simple silver bracelet that he held out to Aragorn.  
  
Cautiously Aragorn took it, and felt a jolt go through him. Reflexively he dropped the circlet to the bed, looking up at Sauron, his questions written plainly on his face. It was only for a moment before his eyes and attention were drawn back to the bracelet. Unable to help himself he hesitantly reached out to touch it. "Sauron?" he asked. The bracelet did not feel evil, not like the ringwraith's rings felt when they were near to him, but- The feelings it evoked in him were of green grass and tall trees, love and happiness, and strongest of all peace. "Sauron?" he asked again when there was no immediate answer.  
  
The Dark Lord sat down beside him and picked up the bracelet, flinching a little as he did so. "It is yours," he replied, sliding it onto the unresisting wrist. Immediately it adjusted to fit smoothly. "Do not worry, it in no way binds you to me or to the One Ring."  
  
Aragorn was staring down at the bracelet nestled on his wrist. Closing his eyes he could feel his convictions and belief's strengthening. Sinking deeper into himself he sought that hidden piece of himself. It appeared untouched. Idly a part of him wondered if he could trust his senses. After a moment he shrugged that thoutht away. He could no lose his belief in himself or his ability to feel compassion. The loss of either would kill him faster than a sword to the heart. "What?"  
  
"It is you. I stored some of your essence," lightly Sauron reached out to brush his consort's unruly dark hair back. The light shining from him was almost painful for the Dark Lord to be around. He had succeeded in his goal better than he had ever expected to. A part of Sauron still cried out in denial of that strengthening. The more Aragorn fell into the evil that surrounded him the more he would belong to Sauron No, he made himself face the truth once again. If he were to allow Aragorn to change that much he would lose the person he had fallen in love with. It was the very blending of light and dark in the man that help him captive And while he hated being captive to anything he was not willing to lose the feelings Aragorn aroused in him or in his body. "While you were gone I fashioned this for you. Now you need to have no fear of losing yourself, this bracelet is the very essence of you and will help and protect that specialness inside you. I believe it will even prevent the One Ring from calling to you when I regain it."  
  
Fear racing through him at that thought Aragorn shoved those words into the back of his mind. Hopefully the ring was lost forever and would remain that way. But the foresight his heritage left him told him that the ring was still to be heard of in this age. Although Aragorn had no idea how or when, or even how he would be involved. Only that he would be. Thoughts still spinning to fast to be coherent Aragorn could only nod acknowledgement of the words.  
  
A light kiss was dropped on his brow and he could hear Sauron's smile. "Go take your bath, I have ordered it prepared. Once you are recovered we can talk about what all you missed and what must be done."  
  
Eyes still on the bracelet Aragorn nodded and rose. At the door he stopped. "Thank you."  
  
Sauron watched him go, sadness in his eyes. "You are welcome." He knew this was the first step to losing is consort completely.  
  
*************  
  
Over the next few weeks Aragorn was aware of his senses sharpening. The evil aura that surrounded much of Barad-dur and which he had learned to ignore, was again causing him discomfort. During councils he found himself fighting to sit still as the evil seemed to press in on him. Beside him Sauron seemed aware of his discomfort but said nothing. In an attempt to relieve the discomfort he had tried leaving the bracelet in his room during council, but that had only lasted the morning. He did not feel complete without it. It was not that he could function or even that he felt overly weak, just incomplete. More than once he found himself staring down at the plain band, wondering if he was insane to keep it. But it did not feel evil, rather it seemed to strengthen his inner convictions of right and wrong and reinforce his desire to enforce a level of fairness in Mordor. The nazgul and orcs were also keeping a further distance from him, as though uncomfortable in his presence. Most surprising of all was that he had not felt Sauron touch his thoughts at all since he was given the bracelet. Granted it was not something that happened often, Sauron made it a point not to read his thoughts out of respect, but he had grown accustomed to the feel of the Dark Lord's mind brushing against his every so often. Now he was aware of a mind skimming his but it was instinctive to block it. He wondered in what other ways the bracelet was changing him. It did not feel evil or wrong, simply a part of him that helped to strengthen his convictions and opinions. Unless something drastic changed that he missed he did not have to worry now about losing himself in the persona it was necessary for him to play out everywhere except in his private rooms or when he was traveling, and then if there were any but the peasants he could not drop his façade. Lord Telcontar, ruling consort of Mordor had become all too real in the last two years. The longer he was here the more he could feel his compassion being drained away. There was so much evil and cruelty in most of the rulers here that it was difficult not to harden himself against the pain of the innocents. His hardest battles were the ones he fought internally so he could make a difference. Without being aware of it his right hand encircled the bracelet as he reinforced his beliefs. He was making a difference and if he just persisted he could change more. He had to believe and hope that good could and would win in the end. No, he would not give up hope that peace and prosperity could return to Middle-earth. He would not. 


	4. Dark Lord's Consort4

Frustrated Aragorn stalked into the great hall. Not surprisingly just after lunch there was no one there. Striding quickly to Sauron's private audience chamber he riffled through the desk for the notes he knew would be in there. He never read them, but Sauron liked to keep a copy of all the council meetings. Personally Aragorn thought it was simply so he could hold it over the lords heads when they contradicted themselves. Wearily dropping down in the chair he rubbed at his tired eyes. He had spent nearly three weeks skirting the dead marshes for healing herbs and to check on the few villages that survived near that desolate swamp. It had been three years since his last tour of the area and he had been delayed by the many things he found were being neglected. So he had not been in a great mood to begin with, then he arrived at the black gate and found messages waiting for him. It seemed the Mouth of Sauron had been busy in his absence trying to reclaim the internal power Aragorn hhad stripped from him just after becoming ruling consort. Sauron apparently had been busy with other matters and had let the Mouth of Sauron stand in his place. Aragorn was not looking forward to the clean-up or bloodless battle with the man to return things to the status quo.  
  
"You requested my presence," an insolent voice drawled from behind him.  
  
Aragorn turned in his chair, the Mouth of Sauron had entered through the still open door. "No. Actually I ordered you to appear and I am glad you are so prompt. It shows that you can learn." Sauron's most trusted military advisor narrowed his eyes in anger, a look that caused most to flinch. Out of habit Aragorn ignored the look. The Mouth of Sauron had been trying to get rid of him ever since he had arrived. He wanted to be ruling consort. Just to frustrate him further Aragorn leaned casually back in Sauron's chair. "Tell me about the changes that you overstepped your bounds to make."  
  
The Mouth of Sauron stalked up to him. "I made permanent changes that are fully within my right. You aim to destroy us from within. I will not permit it."  
  
Slowly rising to his feet Aragorn watched in satisfaction as the military man took a quick step back, trying to be casual about it. "I am drafting orders to countermand your changes. Any rights toward internal matters I removed from your hands seven years ago. That has not changed. Do all of Mordor a favor and stick with what you are capable of, following military orders." In a condescending move Aragorn turned and started to reseat himself, but his warrior instincts kicked in and he ducked, lashing out behind him with his foot. The Mouth of Sauron dropped to the ground hard and before he could recover Aragorn had his elvish dagger at his throat. "Not a good move," he commented. "You know what happened to the last man who tried to assassinate me."  
  
Eyes narrowed in anger he hissed. "Why don't you just leave? You are not tied here, you come and go as you please."  
  
Resheathing his dagger Aragorn rose. "I am bound by things you will never understand. Now leave before we are interrupted and Sauron is informed of your foolishness."  
  
Without another word he fled out of the room.  
  
Aragorn retook his seat, but instead of drafting the necessary notices and meeting requests he buried his head in his hands. He hated the political games. After more than seven years as consort he would have thought the games would have died down. No, now they simply tried to get him involved rather than trying to remove him totally. At times like this he longed for the peaceful vale of Rivendell or even the loose conglomeration of rangers. Power was not a thing either elves or rangers sought. Here he was with power that was coveted by all around him and he could really care less about it. He was glad he could help the innocents and happy to keep the power from those who simply wanted to dominate others. But for him it was simply a thing he had that he needed to be careful not to abuse, to those around him it was the goal of life. No matter how long he was ruling consort he did not think that would ever change. The Mouth of Sauron was the only one who still openly challenged him, and even he now only did so in private.  
  
A knock on the door pulled him out of his dark thoughts and he glanced up to see the young servant assigned to bring him his meals, Sauron did not wish to take a chance on him being poisoned, standing in the doorway with a tray. His lunch. "Just put it on the side of the desk please." Turning the chair around to face the desk he absently began to eat his lunch. The Mouth of Sauron had made a larger mess of things than he had expected, but straightening out his mess would also be easier than planned. When it came to any domestic issues the man was positively brutal with no finesse. At least nothing had gone into affect yet. He was just starting to draft the necessary documents when he began to get very warm and started feeling odd. It took a moment for him to place the feeling. Years ago, before he had even known of his heritage Elladan had tried to slip Elrohir an aphrodisiac but young Estel, as was his habit, had drank most of his brothers juice. That had felt a lot like this. His eyes shifted to his food. How had he managed it? Losing his train of thoughts he closed his eyes to regain his focus. Everything was foggy and his body was starting to feel like it was vibrating. Quickly rising he barely glanced at the nazgul as he walked past them. "Stay close," he ordered, hoping the chill that emanated from them would cool him. Ignoring everything around him he walked quickly to his room. "No one gets in here, except Sauron, until I say otherwise. And send a messenger to Sauron requesting his presence as soon as possible." Not bothering to watch that his orders were carried out Aragorn closed and locked the door. Sauron was quite capable of getting in even with the door locked. Attempting to control his rapid breathing Aragorn quickly stripped off the suddenly constricting clothing and loosely belted on his robe, even that was almost too much contact against his skin. This was more than an aphrodisiac. In an attempt to clear his mind he closed his eyes, attempting to figure out what drug had been used. There was more planned here than just to make him uncomfortable or embarrassment for him, but at the moment he was too foggy to figure it out. This was very bad.  
  
*********  
  
Impatiently Sauron listened to the Mouth of Sauron rattle on endlessly about troop movements. None of this was new so the Dark Lord was not sure what his point was. Sauron wanted this meeting over. Aragorn had returned after being gone nearly a month and Sauron was anxious to see his consort. And he was growing annoyed with his minion's innuendos about Aragorn's loyalty to Mordor and to him. A knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"What is it?" the Mouth of Sauron growled, throwing open a door to see a messenger, who began to cower at Sauron's top military advisor.  
  
"A-a m-message from Lord Telcontar," he stammered, looking to the Dark Lord.  
  
Sauron rose from his chair. "Yes."  
  
Swallowing hard the messenger stepped into the room. "He requests your presence as soon as possible in his rooms."  
  
"His rooms?" Sauron repeated. Most of the time when he returned from a journey during the day Aragorn bathed and changed before catching up with what he had missed.  
  
The messenger nodded. "He has ordered nobody but you to enter his room."  
  
Completely puzzled Sauron nodded. "Dismissed." He turned to the Mouth of Sauron. "We will continue this tomorrow. I would request that you do not waste my time with issues you should be able to handle if you want to maintain your position. All but Lord Telcontar are replaceable."  
  
The Mouth of Sauron opened his mouth as though to protest, but changed his mind at the glare Sauron sent him. "Yes, My Lord," he bowed his head in submission.  
  
Ignoring his lieutenant Sauron strode to his consort's rooms and was surprised to see one of the younger military lieutenants arguing with the two nazgul guarding the door. That was unusual. The lieutenant was one of the few military personal who actually approved of Aragorn. "May I help you?"  
  
Seeing who had arrived the lieutenant quickly knelt. "I was summoned, My Lord. But now I am being denied entrance."  
  
"Lord Telcontar said none but you are too enter," the nazgul hissed and Sauron saw the lieutenant shudder but stand his grown at the voice.  
  
Sauron nodded at the lieutenant to rise. "I will inform Lord Telcontar that you replied to his summons."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord." He scurried down the hallway.  
  
Stepping into the room he was almost tackled by Aragorn leaping on him, mouth devouring his. "Aragorn!"  
  
Panting, all but tearing Sauron's shirt in desperation Aragorn managed to gasp out, "Mouth of Sauron, aphrodisiac, wanted me to betray you." Shirt disposed of Aragorn began working on his pants as he pulled Sauron's mouth back down to his.  
  
Instinctively pulling his consort closer as his body responded to Aragorn's eagerness Sauron willed his pants and Aragorn's robe gone. "Aragorn," he managed again as the man pulled him toward the bed.  
  
"Later," he hissed in reply. "Just take me."  
  
As Aragorn fell back on the bed and pulled him after Sauron did.  
  
*********  
  
Mind slightly clearer, but with his body still throbbing uncomfortably, albeit controllably Aragorn lay on his stomach and allowed Sauron's hand kneading his back to soothe him. He had to get this drug out of his system but at the moment could not even think straight enough to figure out what it was. Moaning slightly in discomfort he sought to regain his usual control.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sauron asked.  
  
Wearily turning his head to face him Aragorn shook his head slightly. "No. He misjudged the amount of the drug and gave me too much. It is also not strictly an aphrodisiac but also," he closed his eyes to regain his train of thought. "It is also part- it muddles your thinking, I can't remember what it's called at the moment."  
  
Sauron was silent for a moment as he continued the massage. "You are sure it was the Mouth of Sauron?"  
  
"As much as I can be. Although at the moment I can't imagine how he got it in my food."  
  
Anger darkening the room Sauron narrowed his eyes. "What was he thinking?"  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to meet Sauron's as he answered. "He wanted me to betray you, figuring you would either kill me or imprison me for such a betrayal. He wants my position. The power of being ruling consort and being in your bed is a bonus." He began to shift under the gentle caress. "I hate being out of control," he muttered as he rolled over and pulled Sauron down to him. "Do you have to be anywhere?"  
  
Allowing himself to be pulled down Sauron shook his head. "There is nothing that can not wait. I am not going to leave you until this drug is entirely out of your system." As he gave into his consort's demands and lowered his body so his full weight rested on Aragorn the moan he received for the action was more of relief than pleasure. The Mouth of Sauron would have to pay.  
  
***************  
  
Nervously the council members stared at the door. Morning council had been cancelled and attendance was mandatory at the afternoon session. That was not good. When the door opened they fell instantly to their knees and kept their heads bowed submissively as Lord Sauron and Lord Telcontar walked past. Instead of taking their seats as expected Telcontar stopped at the base of the dais and Sauron stood on the step behind. him. Uncomfortably they shifted slightly on their knees, they had not been bidden to rise and none would dare their ruler's wrath by moving first. After several minutes Sauron spoke. "It has come to my attention that you have recently rearranged the handling of internal affairs. I believe you have forgotten who rules in Mordor." He lightly laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Several orders have already gone out rescinding many of your actions and the rest will go out today. We have not yet decided on proper payment for your misdeeds. But do not fear, there will be consequences. Dismissed. Mouth of Sauron you will stay." They all scurried out as fast as they could. Once they were all gone he stalked up to his lieutenant. "So you think you were clever? Do not try to deny it was you," he snapped before the Mouth of Sauron could get a word out. "I can read your mind. I have a present for you." In his suddenly outstretched hand a cup appeared. "Drink it."  
  
Eyes shifting warily between his lord and his lord's consort the Mouth of Sauron did so. Immediately his body began to get warm and uncomfortable. Vaguely he was aware of Telcontar stalking up to him, very much a predator. "Once my thoughts cleared it was not hard to figure out which drug you used and to create an antidote." He took the cup out of the suddenly shaking hand as he eyed the Mouth of Sauron speculatively. "It is much more effective, more of an aphrodisiac when taken with tea and the right herbs."  
  
"Guards," Sauron called. Two orcs entered. "You will take the Mouth of Sauron to the smallest cell and chain him to the wall, fully dressed. No one is to enter the cell, under penalty of torture, until I say so." As he was led out the Mouth of Sauron was already beginning to twitch uncomfortably. Sauron turned to Aragorn. "That should teach him."  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Possibly. He will not be happy until he gets rid of me."  
  
Turning Sauron caught his eye. "That will not happen."  
  
Aragorn held the gaze. "I know," his voice was soft and unreadable. "I had better get to work. I am going to have to reassert my authority." Moving to the balcony he stared blindly out at the quiet city. After all this time the lack of bustle in the city's streets still caught him off- guard. Those who had to be out hurried with their heads down.  
  
"Do you want me to do it?"  
  
Not turning Aragorn shook his head. "No. This is something I have to do myself if I am to maintain my position and authority." A shudder ran through him as he braced himself for the days to come. Without thinking about it he lightly stroked the bracelet nestled snugly on his wrist, settling himself and reinforcing his inner-self. He hated power games. Arms slipped around his waist and he was pulled back against a familiar body. For a moment he held himself stiff, but then leaned into the offered comfort. Everything he had been raised to believe told him he should remain aloof, but Sauron had never been anything but good to him. Over the years he had come to care about Mordor's ruler and even to trust him in a way. He did not kid himself about what Sauron was, but he had grown to care about the man behind the Dark Lord. With him he always was the man and more and more outside of his rooms Sauron was more present than the Dark Lord. If things kept going this way maybe there was a chance for Middle-earth to avoid an all-out war. Pushing such grandiose dreams to the side he dropped his head back to Sauron's shoulder. "It may get messy."  
  
"You will spill no blood that you do not need to." Sauron sounded neither disappointed or overjoyed about that. It was simply a statement of fact.  
  
Shaking his head Aragorn pulled away, walking to the doors. "I did not mean physically." Pulling open the door he quickly strode out of the room. He had much to do. 


	5. Dark Lord's Consort5

Leaning back in his chair Aragorn tried hard not to laugh at the letters of protest some of the local lords had sent him. You would think after more than ten years they would have learned that threats and bribes did not get anywhere with him. Glancing out the window he was surprised Sauron had not arrived yet, it was past the dinner hour. He was only planning on checking on Saruman before joining him for dinner. Saruman. Aragorn's stomach turned at the thought of the rogue wizard who had betrayed the light. News of the white wizard's betrayal had been the hardest thing for him to ignore. But he had given his word, to both sides. He would have nothing to do with the war. No matter what. Not for the first time he found himself bitterly regretting the sense of honor that held him to his word. Deep inside himself, in the tiny corner he kept lockded safely away, he knew that if he broke that trust, in spirit or action, he would lose himself. Almost unconsiously he leaned into the bracelt he wore, centering himself. The absolute power granted him was so very seductive. The longer he held the title of Ruling Consort, the easier it was to fall into the pattern of Mordor. He refused to allow himself to fall that way. He would give up his life before he turned evil. But it was the subtle changes that were the hardest to combat. There was so much evil that it was all too easy to let compassion slip away when confronted with the hardships and betrayals day after day and year after year. Decisively pushing those thoughts away Aragorn rose and walked to the window. There was actually some weak sunlight, he noted with relief. Leaning against the window he closed his eyes and centered himself. He knew who he was, and what he was. That he would not allow to change.  
  
"My Lord?" a hesitant voice called through the door after a timid knock.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in disgust. He absolutely hated the fear so many of the servants held him in. He had never yelled at a single one nor ordered them imprisoned, tortured, or even punished for anything, yet many of them still feared him like they did the other lords of Mordor. That was one of the main reason why he actually had a select few assigned to him for most things. It was easier on his nerves to not have someone who flinched whenever he was near or was petrified of making a simple mistake. "Enter."  
  
The young servant hesitantly walked up to him. "The kitchens would like to know if you are having dinner this evening. They are getting ready to clean up."  
  
Trying to put the young man at ease Aragorn smiled and turned away from the window. He had not allowed himself to notice how late it had gotten. The ranger deep within lauged at the unaccustomed obliviousness "Yes. If you can just have them send up sandwiches for me. Has anyone asked Lord Sauron?"  
  
The fear in the young man grew as he slowly shook his head. "I was going to him next. He is in the tower."  
  
Suddenly understanding the servant's fear Aragorn nodded. "Simply prepare a light tray for him and leave it in here when it is ready. I will tell him."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord!" He dropped to his knees in gratitude.  
  
Resisting the urge to protest the display Aragorn simply nodded. "Get back to work." Once he was gone he rose. If Sauron had gone to power the red eye immediately after talking to Saruman he had been up there for nearly three hours. He had not spent any longer than an hour there since the second year Aragorn had been consort. That was one of the things Aragorn had worked hard on after he had arrived: getting Sauron to remain in his physical form more often. The cruelty of the Dark Lord was lessened somehow when he was an actual being. He was more Sauron and less the Dark Lord. A feeling of foreboding filling him Aragorn slowly climbed the stairs to the uppermost tower of Barad-dur. This was still a place that made him extremely uncomfortable. The evil here was crushing. Stepping into the small tower room he was not surprised to see Sauron's body lying unmoving and pale on the single mattress. He could feel the seeking evil. A shudder went through him before he regained control. Leaning heavily on the bracelet he steadied himself. 'Sauron,' he called mentally, careful not to touch the body.  
  
After a few moments the body blinked and Sauron slowly sat up. "What do you want?" he demanded irritably.  
  
Aragorn did not flinch or blink. "It is long past the dinner hour. Is anything amiss?"  
  
For a few moments Sauron did not answer, looking into his eyes, trying to read him.  
  
With effort Aragorn kept his shields down. "I have not betrayed you," he reminded. "I gave my word."  
  
Rising quickly Sauron strode over to him. "I do not doubt. Give me a few minutes and I will join you."  
  
Aragorn glanced from him to the eye and back. He could sense the longing to return. "You are sure?"  
  
"Yes. I will not be long."  
  
With a quick nod Aragorn gladly escaped the confining room. If Sauron was still called that did not bode well. Aragorn feared he knew what Sauron was searching for, but did not want to admit it. If the ring was found- He cut that thought off before it could continue. That was something he did not even want to contemplate until he had to.  
  
It was actually more than an hour before Sauron joined his consort. Stepping into the bedroom for a moment the Dark Lord just drank in the sight. Aragorn was laying in front of the brightly burning fireplace, which threw the only light in the room. He was dressed for bed in a simple pair of leggings. He had a stack of papers in front of him but they were apparently forgotten as he stared into the fireplace. Not for the first time Sauron wondered where his consort's mind went when he stared into the fire or into the night sky.  
  
"I was beginning to think you were not coming," he commented not turning from the fire.  
  
Sauron came over and sat down beside him, patting his leg. Not needing any more of an invitation Aragorn rolled to his back and shifted so his head was laying in Sauron's lap. "I almost did not. Saruman thinks the ring has been found."  
  
Aragorn's eyes closed and his thoughts veiled themselves at those words. After a moment he looked back up into Sauron's eyes. "When did he decide this? Last he told the White Council he thought the ring was lost forever in the Anduin."  
  
"That was nothing more than a ruse to throw the Council off and allow me to regain my strength." Absently he began to brush back Aragorn's unruly hair. "If it has been found I will search until I find it."  
  
For a few minutes Aragorn was silent. "Are you sure this is not just another ruse? You are not as strong a presence when you power the eye and I do not participate in military matters."  
  
"I had not thought of that," Sauron replied. "Although I doubt Saruman could hide that from me." His gaze locked with Aragorn's. "How long before you leave again?"  
  
Caught off-guard by the question Aragorn had to think a minute before he could answer. "Not for at least a month. And that should only be a short trip-no more than a week."  
  
"Good." Sauron lifted him and then shifted so he was laying half on and half off his consort. "It is much easier to remain corporeal when you are present." Not giving his consort time to answer Sauron caught his mouth in a deep kiss and reveled in the feel of Aragorn's arms wrapping around him. For a time he forgot the One Ring.  
  
***********  
  
Rubbing his eyes wearily Aragorn stared down at the figures in front of him. After more than three hours of trying to make sense of this creative bookkeeping he was seeing double. Tiredly he glanced out the window. It was nearly time for afternoon council. For a moment he felt a rare bout of indecision. There was something odd about these numbers that was not sitting well with him. Forcing his exhausted mind to focus Aragorn ran through the agenda for the afternoon session. The morning session had been devoted to military matters, giving him the time to start researching these finances, which meant the afternoon would focus on internal matters. A quick mental review showed him that there was nothing that desperately needed his attention. The most important thing he was working on right now were these numbers. Mind made up he sent for a servant to deliver a message to Sauron and the council that he would not be attending. Idly he hoped Sauron would not be too upset. Ever since the Dark Lord had started devoting most of his time to finding the One Ring his mood was unpredictable at best. Sometimes he wondered how much good he was still doing here. No, that was not true. He still had complete control of internal matters and Sauron would not hear anything about issues that came up, referring all objections to him. It was Sauron himself who was different. More and more often he was channeling all his energy into the ever-seeking red eye, leaving his corporeal body untended. Now he only came to Aragorn's rooms once or twice a week and lunch together was a rare occurrence instead of a daily habit. Increasingly advisors and councilors were coming to him for all day to day concerns. Twelve years of trying to deny he existed was forgotten overnight. Releasing a breath he forced his attention back to the papers spread across his desk. If he was going to skip afternoon council he had better unravel these numbers.  
  
**********  
  
A tongue tracing the shell of his ear pulled Aragorn to instant alertness. Familiar arms wrapped around him as Sauron chuckled quietly in his ear. "I do not think you skipped council just to take a nap."  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Aragorn took a moment to judge Sauron's mood. While he was not angry, he was not thrilled either. "No." He glanced at the papers that now took up his entire desk and the notepad under his hand. Surprised he realized he was still holding the pen. He did not bother to stifle his yawn as he haphazardly stuffed the papers together. "No, but what has been done to these records still eludes me. I know they are wrong but I can not find where."  
  
Once the papers were all stacked Sauron pulled him to his feet, holding him in a loose embrace. "Are you sure?"  
  
Turning Aragorn met Sauron's eyes, surprised that he was here. Most of the time he retreated to the eye as soon as council was finished, if he bothered to attend at all. "I'm sure. And I have not yet been wrong when people are cheating or lying."  
  
Sauron did not reply immediately, hungry eyes eagerly devouring his consort's handsome face and tempting body. It had been too long since they had shared anything more than council conversation. The Dark Lord found that he missed Aragorn's easy conversation and companionship as much as making love to him. In the back of his mind he heard the call of his Ring, clamoring to be found.  
  
"Stay." Aragorn reached up and ran a feather light caress along Sauron's jaw to brush his hair behind his ear. "Stay with me to share a meal and perhaps more." Not stopping the gentle caress Aragorn took another step forward so his body barely touched that of the Dark Lord. The more Sauron sought for the One the more removed from everyday life he became. More often than not evil radiated from him. While Sauron had never had the goodness of elves or even the ambiguity of men, he had never been so cold. At least not since the assassination attempts when he had first been crowned ruling consort. And the evil had been lessening over the years, at least until Saruman declared the Ring found. Now Aragorn found himself having to suppress shudders of revulsion more than half the time when he walked into the Dark Lord's presence. And that was what he was truly becoming Aragorn suddenly realized. Sauron may hold the title of Dark Lord but Aragorn had always been able to reason with him and usually allow compassion to overrule cruelty. The Dark Lord sought nothing but the One Ring and the absolute power it would bring him. If the Ring was found Aragorn doubted he would be able to mediate the cruelty of Mordor's forces over the conquered people of Middle-earth as he could now. No, he admitted to himself in the darkest recesses of his heart. He could not/would not let Middle-earth fall into a darkness it could not recover from. Even without breaking his word he was bound to that. He was Mordor's ruling consoft and responsible for the well-being of the people that lived within his realm. Already Sauron no longer heeded his requests or opinions as often as before. Refusing to give up hope that he would continue to be able to affect events Aragorn pulled Sauron down to him. "Stay for at least a while." Stretching up he kissed him.  
  
All thoughts of seeking his Ring disappeared from Sauron's mind as Aragorn initiated a deep, passionate kiss. He could count on one hand the number of times Aragorn had initiated anything physical. And none of those times had he been fully in control of himself. The first time was burned indelibly on his memory it had been only months after Aragorn had been crowned and to this day Sauron did not know what had set the storm of emotions off. All he knew was that he had walked into Aragorn's rooms to see him curled into a tight ball on the bed, shaking. That was the night Lord Telcontar had truly come alive. Almost desperately Aragorn had pulled him to him. "Show me where I belong," he had almost begged. The second and only other time had been when the Mouth of Sauron had managed to slip an aphrodisiac into his food.  
  
Aragorn's tongue sliding into his mouth brought him back to the present. Quickly stripping off their clothes he carried his consort to the wide bed. "What do you want?"  
  
"You," was the simple answer. Laying back on the bed Aragorn pulled Sauron down on top of him, one leg wrapping around his. "I want to feel you and you to feel me." Eyes still locked with Sauron's Aragorn removed his bracelet and dropped it on the bedside table. Sliding one hand into his hair he pulled Sauron's mouth back down to his at the same time he arched his hips suggestively. "Take me," he whispered a moment before their lips met.  
  
For Sauron everything vanished except for the feel of his consort's lithe body pressed up against his. After it was over Sauron found himself unable to release his consort, continuing the passionate kiss, aware of Aragorn's hand on his neck holding him close. Reluctantly he pulled out and rolled to his side, surprised when Aragorn rolled with him. "Need something?"  
  
"Just some time." He shifted slightly, settling his head on Sauron's shoulder. Sauron found his arm automatically going around him. "Other than council I have not seen you for the last week and very little before that. Tomorrow you have the military leaders all day and the day after I have a tour of the western villages."  
  
Absently brushing Aragorn's constantly unruly dark hair back Sauron settled a little more comfortably. His Ring could wait. "Councilor Nallen claims- "  
  
A/N I want to thank everyone for the reviews. /They are very encouraging. I have never written a story like this before and was extremely nervous about how it would be recieved. Thank you very much. I am very sorry about the update delays but between mandatory overtime and a four year old I do not have as much time to write as I would like. 


	6. Dark Lord's Consort6

A/N: This is the final chapter it also contains rape. I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
******************************************  
  
Catching sight of the black gates Aragorn was surprised to feel a sense of ease he had once associated with going home. For a moment he stopped to allow the gates to open and catch the breath he suddenly lost. Home? The idea of Mordor being home caught him completely off-guard. After twelve years Barad-dur had indeed become like a home. Which, he acknowledged to himself as he began to walk forward again, was a good thing since in all likelihood he would be here for the rest of his life. Unable to help himself his eyes drifted to the top of Barad-dur. The Red Eye was glowing brightly. Sauron was still seeking the One Ring. At least he had not yet succeeded. Closing his eyes a moment he suppressed the shudder the thought of Sauron regaining the ring sent down his spine. The evil had strengthened in the months he had been gone. He should have heeded his instincts and returned sooner, but the villagers had needed him and reaffirmation of his protection.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
As soon as he stepped through the gate two guards and a messenger descended on him, all before his guardian nazgul had even reached him. "Yes," he looked first to the messenger.  
  
The young man extended a roll of parchment. "The council wishes to meet with you as soon as possible."  
  
Slipping the parchment into a pocket Aragorn extended a hand to take the papers he knew the guards carried as well. "Tell the council we will meet after the noon meal. And have a bath prepared for me."  
  
The messenger took off at a dead run.  
  
Wearily Aragorn gazed down at the papers the guards had given him. It had been a long three months trying to get the necessary repairs made to the outlying villages. The winter storms this year had been excessively brutal. It still amazed him how the Lords of the land could afford every frivolous luxury and yet not have the money or time to assure that those who supplied them with their income had the basics needed for survival. The last thing he felt like dealing with was a long council session. And from what he saw when he quickly leafed through the papers in his hand as he walked, was enough to keep them meeting until tomorrow night. Sauron must not have attended a council since he'd left, he was probably going to have to reassert his authority, not something he looked forward to. What he really wanted to do was spend the day reading through all this stuff, and the minutes from the council sessions while he had been gone, and start fresh tomorrow; once he had had a chance to form his own opinions and formulate plans on what needed to be done. Maybe he could just do a quick meeting to cover the basics and adjourn until tomorrow morning? Yes, he decided. Attendance at a council could wait until tomorrow. This would be a council where he had to take control from the very beginning and never allow it out of his hands. To do that he had to be fully prepared and briefed. He was more than sure that changes had been made that he would not agree and he had to know exactly what needed to be done to set things right. As soon as he reached his rooms he drafted a message to Sauron and one to the council. In the back of his mind he hoped Sauron read the message. The longer he powered the red eye the more apparent the Dark Lord became and the more his presence was felt.  
  
**********************  
  
Several hours later he had finally managed to get through most of the documents and minutes. This was going to take at least two weeks to untangle, possibly more. For things to be this out of contro he knew his guess was right thatl Sauron must have been powering the red eye almost constantly since he left. Wearily he rose to his feet and moved to look out the window, one hand tiredly rubbing his burning eyes while the other held the papers he had just finished reading. If he stayed up all night he could probably have his plans in place for tomorrow's council session.  
  
"Gone for more than a month and when you return you can not even bother to attend council."  
  
Caught off-guard Aragorn whirled around, only one person in Mordor was able to sneak up on him. Sauron was standing just inside the door glaring at him. Anger and menace were radiating off the Dark Lord. "I-"  
  
Before he even had a chance to explain Sauron had stalked over to him and physically shoved him against the wall, painfully yanking his arms over his head to bind them with the curtain cord. "You must learn your place."  
  
Unable to believe what was happening Aragorn remained frozen for a moment. When Sauron ripped the clothes from his body he kicked out desperately, trying to pull his hands free. The were bound too tight. Brutally his legs were grabbed and yanked around Sauron's waist, held tight by invisible bonds. Disconcerted he noticed that Sauron's pants were gone. The first wave of real fear raced through him as he struggled frantically with his bonds. For the first time since he had been brought here Sauron was looking at and treating him like a possessed object. "You are hurting me," he managed to say. Those words, seldom spoken and only in the last two years, had always pulled Sauron back to himself and recalled the promise he had made when Aragorn agreed to become his consort.  
  
This time there was no response as Sauron gripped his hips tightly to hold him still. "You are mine," he hissed each word distinctly.  
  
The words had no sooner been spoken then Aragorn felt the hands on his hips tighten enough to leave bruises and Sauron's fully erect cock shoved hard into his unprepared body. Aragorn could not stifle the cry of agony as his defenseless body was repeatedly violated and the hard trust earned over more than a decade was shattered. Vainly he struggled to free himself. Helplessly he closed his eyes, trying to pretend this was not happening. But each brutally painful thrust brought him back to himself and the horror of what was happening. It will be over soon. It will be over soon. The words kept running through his head like a mantra. After what felt like an eternity of unbearable plain Aragorn felt Sauron release deep within him. He almost sobbed with relief. It was over.  
  
"I want more," the cold voice announced in his ear.  
  
Leaving his hands tightly bound Sauron cut the curtain rope and dragged him over to the desk, cruelly shoving his legs as far apart as they would go as one hand swept the papers littering the desk to the floor. "No," he pleaded softly as the desk was gouged into his hips by the forceful violation of his body. "No." His eyes were drawn to the bracelet glinting at him from the floor. Since Sauron was uncomfortable with close proximity to it Aragorn had gotten himself in the habit of taking it off in his rooms. A particularly painful thrust pulled him back to full awareness. Uselessly he tried to free himself as the pain and horror overwhelmed him. In desperation Aragorn bit back his sobs and forced himself into blackness. This wasn't happening.  
  
****************  
  
Slowly Aragorn felt awareness of his surroundings seep back into his consciousness. He was alone, still face down on the desk. Almost sobbing in relief he slid to the floor and crawled over to slide his bracelet on his wrist before going to the window for his dagger to cut his bound hands. Once free he slumped down under the window shaking in horror as he curled up into a tight ball. Resolutely he ignored the pain in his backside and from the bruises Sauron's hands had left. Disbelief, anger, horror, and helplessness swirled madly through his jumbled thoughts. This had not happened. Unable to stop shuddering he curled tighter, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to slip back into the unknowing blackness.  
  
******************  
  
Sitting across from the Mouth of Sauron in his audience chamber Sauron found himself unable to focus on what was being said. Half his mind desperately wanted to get back to search for his Ring. The other half longed to check on Aragorn. His anger had cooled somewhat and now he could not get rid of the image of Aragorn sprawled brokenly on his desk, eyes open but vacant. Worry for his consort overruled his yearning for the One Ring. "Meeting is over," he announced, rising and leaving the room before anybody could move. As he strode to Aragorn's rooms he tried to get rid of his lingering anger. There had to be a reason for Aragorn's seeming casual dismissal about the council meeting. Not once in all the years he had been ruling consort had he shirked his duties in any way. To himself Sauron acknowledged that he was increasingly out of control when in his physical form. It was no longer as comfortable as it had been, since Aragorn had become his consort, to be in his skin. Even now he could feel the call of the Red Eye. Dismissing those desires he stepped into his consort's rooms- and stopped. The usual neat sitting room was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, blowing in the gentle breeze from the open window. Vaguely Sauron could remember pushing the papers to the floor when he had tossed Aragorn on the desk. The curtains were hanging down, a small cord about a foot long was all that was left of the rope that had held them up. The rope was lying sliced on the floor in the midst of Aragorn's torn clothes. They were in pieces. Rust colored stains dripped down the wall from Aragorn's thigh level to the floor. How badly had he hurt his consort? Glancing at the desk he could see more bloodstains. But there was no sign of Aragorn.  
  
Quickly he ordered a hot bath prepared and Aragorn's most trusted servants to clean the room. He followed the command with a mental compunction to ignore and forget everything they saw as soon as they left the room. If only it would be so easy with Aragorn. His consort, even without the bracelet, was in no way weak. He had the strongest mind Sauron had ever seen in a human, including his ancestors. He still had not appeared. Walking to the window he looked left. As expected Aragorn was perched quite comfortably on the ledge outside his rooms. His elven raising popped up in the oddest ways. "Aragorn."  
  
His consort started and reflexively backed away, almost toppling to the ground several stories below. Quickly rising he regained his balance and eye Sauron warily, making no move to re-enter Barad-dur. "Sauron." His voice was flat, almost lifeless.  
  
"We need to talk." He turned and walked away from the window.  
  
A few moments later Aragorn stepped lightly inside. "Talk."  
  
With an unusual tug to his heart Sauron noticed that Aragorn stayed by the window, across the room from him. Always before he had walked to his side. Taking a step closer he saw Aragorn almost unconsciously back up a step, moving quickly away from the curtains. Sauron halted uneasily. He was not sure how to put things right. "I will not hurt you."  
  
"I used to believe that," Argorn's voice was unusually hoarse.  
  
When Sauron caught his consort's eyes he took an involuntary step back. His usually sharp eyes were haunted and full of hurt and, worst of all, trust betrayed. As though it was yesterday Sauron could hear the one promise he had made to his consort. 'I will not hurt you unless you give me reason.' In his desire to possess Aragorn he had broken that promise in the most shattering way possible. A look at the papers on the floor showed that Aragorn had not been neglecting his responsibilities. It was a trust he did not know if he could repair, or even if he had a right to. Unable to face his consort he turned away and felt the pull of Ring overtake him. "I release you from your word." Without giving Aragorn time to respond he turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
"My Lord, your bath is ready. Lord Telcontar, are you alright?"  
  
The genuine concern in the young servant's voice pulled Aragorn out of his shocked trance. "Yes." He swallowed hard, giving the young man a weak smile. "Just distracted. Thank you."  
  
With an embarrassed smile the young servant left, completely oblivious to the violence clearly visible in the sitting room. Sauron had been busy. At least he did not need to worry about word of his rape-instinctively his mind tried to shy away from the word but he would not let it- becoming common knowledge. If that happened it would be nearly impossible to exert any control over the military. Slowly stripping off the loose pants and shirt he had donned before going outside he walked stiffly to the bathing room. Knowing it would be painful, but would help the many bruises he slowly eased himself into the hot water. After the initial pain he leaned back, allowing the water to soothe his physical hurts. The mental ones would take longer he knew. Leaning back he closed his eyes to think about Sauron's offer. Instinctively he shoved back the memories of his violation that threatened to destroy his tentative control came alive in the blackness behind his eyelids. He was not yet ready to face that.  
  
He was free. Surprisingly he did not feel the elation or relief that he had thought he would. His first response was to pack and leave as soon as possible. But duty stayed his hand. The people of Mordor trusted and depended on him. Could he betray that trust by leaving? The damage of a couple of month's absence had caused was bad enough, if he abandoned them altogether, then what? But his influence was waning. The more Sauron turned to his search for the One Ring the more power the military took. He still had the power to counter it, at least as far as the people were concerned. Sauron showed no signs of taking that from him. How much good could he do if he left? If any in the North still trusted him it would be a miracle. Could he stay here? The very sight of Sauron had caused him to shudder in anger and fear. Sitting up he pulled his knees to his chest, holding them close. How could he stay when he could not even stand being in the same room as the Dark Lord? Wearily he dropped his head to his knees. There was more at stake here than just himself. What would be best for Middle-earth?  
  
When the water started to chill Aragorn reluctantly rose. He still had no answer. All he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and forget everything. To not think about Middle-earth, his family, Mordor's people, Sauron or what had happened to him. Slipping on his robe and tying it tightly he walked to the bedroom and stared up at the Evening Star- and knew his decision was made. He needed to do this for himself. Slowly he went over and pulled his wardrobe open. For a moment he stared at the clothes neatly put away. His travel gear had already been stowed away. Crouching down he pulled his green and brown ranger style clothes out and quickly dressed, fastening the rayed star of the Dunedain in its usual spot inside his cloak. Perhaps he no longer had the right to where it, but in his heart that was still where his first loyalty lay, where his true loyalty always laid.. Quickly he prepped his travel pack, carefully leaving behind everything with the Red Eye. Once packed he stopped to take a last look around. The papers had all been picked up and stacked neatly on his desk with the notepad full of plans beside them. He hesitated a moment, staring at the papers. Unconsciously his hands went to the bruise that the desk had left on his hips as he shuddered. Coming to a decision he strode over and propped the pad up, placing his silver coronet just in front of it.  
  
At the door he looked back. It was over. Turning he walked out of Barad- dur and soon left the black gates far behind. Now he could begin to put his life back together. For the first time in a very long time he was fee to choose his own path. It was time to rebuild his life.  
  
. A/N Well this is the end I hope I did not disappoint anyone. I am still not sure I am happy with how this chapter came out but I figured the wait had been long enough and may tweak it in the future, any pointers would be appreciated. Thank you very much again to everyone who reviewed and please let me know what you think of the story as a whole. I am still planning on a sequel hopefully to be posted faster than this story. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
